Swim for Me
by Burn This Bleeding Heart
Summary: The Prince of the Sharks and the Prince of the Dolphins meet. A forbidden friendship could become a forbidden love.


**Forgive me if I had done a bad research on the tales and mythical creatures. I'm not sure if this will go more than one chapter. I was inspire by a picture and wish to share this story I made. No cruel comments. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

Do you feel the water luring you in? The ocean waves speak of so many stories, stories I only know. Dive deeper, deeper into the world I was born from. Do you believe in fantasy? Do you believe in a world different from that of the human world? I'm sure you don't. You take for granted the little things that is invisible to the human eye. You don't know that just one step away, there is a different land. There are creatures living with you. You might not see them.

Do you see the guy in that work suit? Well, he is an Amphithere hidden in a human body. He wishes to once visit his temple. They avoid conflict, being poor fighters in their true forms. However, his gaze his hypnotic. One look into his eyes and you will feel fear creep inside you.

Do you see the little girl hiding herself from the world? She is a Chenoo. They are known to fight their own kind with uprooted trees, boulders, arrows and spears. The interesting thing is that they never fight with knives. I wonder why. I always wondered the reason behind that. Anyways, when they are near humans, they tend to blend with their surroundings. After all, they can be controlled easily by shamans. If you don't know what a shaman is, it's a person that has access to the world of the good and evil spirits.

Then there is the teenage boy dressed in black. I know he is a Raven. There is a lot of different ways people of ancient times see the raven. I would say I believe that this raven boy is from the Swedish believes that ravens are ghost of murdered people. I can be wrong. I haven't read much about them.  
I smile to myself when I remember the poem The Raven by Edgard Allen Poe. How I loved reading his poems when I was a little child. My best line of the poem is:

_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_  
_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_  
_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, _  
_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_  
_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor _  
_Shall be lifted - nevermore!_

I broke out of my trance when I noticed I was getting off topic. Anyways, then there's me. What am I? I'm half-shark, half-human. And how is that possible? There's only stories of half-fish and half-human. I know, however, my species is different. It all started with the god of sharks, Kamohoalii. And you may be asking who he is. All I know is that Kamohoalii fell in love with a beautiful lady named Kalei. He didn't want her to see him like that so he one day transformed himself into a handsome man. Soon later, Kalei was his wife.

Kalei was expecting a child, Kamohoalii being the father. Days before she gave birth, he told her of his true identity. He told her that he will leave her, but before doing so, he gave her instructions about their son. The child must never be fed meat because it would cause the child to be able to change his body. And we know somewhere along this folk tale, someone didn't heed the warning. Kalei had told her family about her husband's true nature.

The grandfather wanted the boy to be strong, to be a good warrior. Therefore, he fed Nanaue meat when he had some. Nanaue grew to be a strong man, but his mother begged him to try keeping his shark instincts controlled. He wasn't allowed to bath because when he would touch the water, he would turn into a shark.

I returned to the real world, unaware that I had been sitting on the bench for so long. I don't even know why I like thinking about my people's past. I'm not a nerd, but I do like knowing where I came from. I stretched my muscles, inhaling deeply and letting it all out. My brownish-red hair moved with the cool summer breeze. I should head home before my friends notice I have been gone. I don't want anyone to start telling my father that I have been sneaking to the human world.

I got up and walked back to the beach, my hands in my pockets. I didn't pay much attention on how the humans were looking at me. I looked strange and I don't care. They wouldn't understand who I truly am. They would call me names. To be honest, I didn't give shit.

I turned around, catching sight of three guys running. I look at the sky. It will rain soon, but they have a different scent. I don't know why but I know they're not human.

"Haru-chan, we have to go!"

My eyes caught sight of a beauty none like other. It was a tall teenager, black hair and unique blue eyes. What got my attention was his face. It didn't show any emotion. As if sensing my presence, he looked at me. Our eyes met, red with blue. I kept looking into his eyes in a way that would seem I was looking for at least a hint of emotion. My eyes drifted to his wore gray trousers, a white shirt buttoned up but stopping to reveal his collarbone. He also had blue sneakers.

"Come on! It's getting late," a blonde, short boy said to the one I had my eyes on.

I can surely guess the blue beauty was named Haru. Was that a nickname?

We lost eye contact the moment he ran past me. I closed my eyes. Who was he? And why was he so intriguing?

_To be continued_

* * *

Leave a comment and let me know if you like it.


End file.
